


trap

by foreverwonder



Series: in darkness, we lurk. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwonder/pseuds/foreverwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hate if your blood boils under your skin, if your chest tightens and the pit of your stomach grows heavy... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	trap

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same timeline as sugar and salt. It can be read as a standalone, but it's best to read sugar and salt for context :)
> 
> I really like SemixShirabu and I think it has potential. But the lack of fics for this ship really saddens me. Hence, my contribution to this ship.

He groaned, and then exhaled loudly, feeling all tension leaving his body. Panting, the muscles on his arms and waist ached from the exertion, but he felt satisfied to the pits of his stomach.

Letting out another exhale, Semi brought a hand to wipe the sweat from his thick eyebrows and looked down at the slighter figure beneath him. The other man was on his back with his hands in the sheets, panting just as hard, his face turned away from him, light brown hair shielding his expression. Semi let his eyes roam along the pale expanse of his skin, which seemed to glow in the moonlit room. The slighter man gave a slight shiver when Semi shifted slightly and Semi gave a smirk before pushing himself roughly against him.

"Hnngh!"

The slighter man turned taut, back arched, his head thrown back against the mattress. His hair was no longer hiding his face and Semi chuckled at the glare he received. He let his hand trace the pale column of his neck, moving upwards until his hand touched fine hair. Gripping it, Semi lowered himself until they were almost face to face. The feeling of superiority washed over him.

"If only," Semi muttered, breaking the silence and incoherent heavy breathing in the darkened room for the first time that night since they started. "You were this obedient all the time."

The other man didn't respond, his face masked into a neutral expression while he stared back. His expression did not hide the shiver that ran through his spine nor the trembling of his thighs at the feeling of Semi still in him.

The detective chuckled again before pulling him into a bruising kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He eyed the photo taken from the surveillance camera, eyes focused on the dark figure in the alley near the entrance of the Shiratorizawa Corporation building. It was dark, and if not for the tinge of gold that seemed to glow from the figure's face, he would have missed it entirely. He looked up from the picture to look at Ushijima at his desk, whose hands were linked together in front of him as his olive eyes bore into Semi's. He was as stern as ever but Semi noticed the slight tension in his posture - having known Ushijima since they were in high school, the detective knew how to read him well enough. He leaned back into his chair, lowering the picture and looking back at Semi.

"So this is the guy's that been following Tendou around?" He asked and Ushijima nodded curtly.

"A detective. He and his partner came down a few days ago regarding Futakuchi's murder as well."

"If I'm not wrong, his name is Kuroo Tetsurou."

Semi raised an eyebrow. "Kuroo, huh? I know him. Never had any high profile cases but he and his partner's pretty solid."

Ushijima nodded absentmindedly. His gaze turned intense. "Can you get them off this case?"

Semi folded his arms, a smirk on his face. "I have leverage," he said, thinking about the blond younger man he had seen Kuroo with sometimes when he visited the headquarters.

Ushijima nodded again, deeming his response satisfactory. "Good," he said leaning back into his chair. "There's one other thing I wanted to talk to you about. But we need to wait for Shi-"

There was a knock on the door that interrupted them and at Ushijima's "enter", the door opened. Semi turned to find Shirabu Kenjirou entering the office, his light brown hair trimmed and neat, wearing a dark purple shirt with white tie. Semi wouldn't wear such an ensemble in fear of looking like a host (and Tendou laughing at him) but Shirabu looked every bit as the professional lawyer he was.

"Sorry I'm late, Ushijima-san. My meeting with a client ended later than expected," he said politely, nodding slightly at Ushijima before he scanned the office.

His eyes landed on Semi and his lips twisted in distaste, earning the young lawyer a scowl from Semi. The eye contact didn't last long, as Shirabu tore his gaze away to settle on the chair beside Semi's. He pointedly ignored the detective, treating him like a piece of furniture in the office and Semi gritted his teeth, feeling his blood boil in irritation.

Ushijima didn't seem to notice the tension between the two as he stood up, arms at the back, pacing his office.

"In light of recent events," he began, and Semi noticed Shirabu fidgeting slightly in his seat before settling once more. "It seemed that the police are getting too close to us, digging in too much into our affairs." He turned to Shirabu. "Whats the situation with the attorney's office?"

Shirabu straightened, expression serious under his straight bangs. "Nekomata's office has requested an arrest warrant for you."

Ushijima raised an eyebrow. "On what grounds?"

"Corporate fraud."

"Hm," Ushijima gave a hum of acknowledgment, his eyes boring to Shirabu. "I trust that you are taking care of it, am I right?"

"Of course," Shirabu answered plainly, his expression serious still. Semi held back a snort that was threatening to bubble out of him and stood up.

"If that's all, I'm going to take my leave," Semi said to Ushijima who shook his head

"Wait," he said, settling himself back behind his desk. "There's something else."

Semi waited a moment for him to continue but Ushijima looked at him pointedly. He sighed and sat down again. Ushijima leaned back as he eyed the two other men in front of him.

"We're currently in a situation we've never been in before," Ushijima began, "but if anything were to happen to this company, I want the two of you to regroup and work together."

"You two are our precious members, after all."

Semi could feel the blatant dislike ebbing from the slighter man beside him and risked a glance. Shirabu's back was straight, his eyes narrowed slightly but he still nodded in acknowledgement towards Ushijima before standing up to take his leave. Semi followed suit and just as he reached the door, Ushijima called out to him.

"I need you to take care of the detective soon."

"Got it," Semi replied before closing the door to Ushijima's office. He looked around to find that Shirabu had placed a good distance between them, already at the elevator landing. He hadn't given any sign of acknowledgment to Semi and suddenly the feeling of irritation bubbled under his skin exploded.

He strode towards the elevator landing and grabbed Shirabu by the arm, forcibly dragging the lawyer towards the emergency stairs landing. He heard Shirabu letting out a sound of surprise and could feel him trying to tug his arm away from the bruising grip but Semi paid no heed to that, pushing the door open and throwing him in before slamming the door shut behind them. Shirabu staggered on his feet before he straightened up.

"What was that for?" He demanded, his usually calm voice filled with underlying anger.

Semi didn't reply him straightaway, grabbing the lawyer's arm again and slamming him to the wall. Shirabu grunted in pain and tried to sidestep the detective but Semi had slammed his hands on either side of Shirabu's head, pressing himself close to him so that there was no chance of escaping. Shirabu glared at him, his thin lips curled unpleasantly. The look of dislike was so apparent in his face that Semi unconsciously sneered at him.

"It's very rude to ignore people, Shirabu," he growled, taking one hand off the wall to card through Shirabu's soft brown locks. He then gripped it hard, tilting his head back so that his neck was exposed to Semi’s roaming eyes. Shirabu let out a hiss of pain and he saw the telltale beginnings of a purple bruise partially hidden by the stiff collar of the lawyer's shirt. He smirked inwardly at that and locked gazes with the other man again.

 "Especially after you spent the whole of last night spreading your legs open for them."

Pure hatred flitted across the lawyer's face and just as he opened his mouth to retort, Semi swooped down, claiming his lips in for a rough kiss. Shirabu stiffened, his hands flying up to grip the detective's arms but there was a hesitancy in his actions, as through his wasn't sure if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer. Then Semi slipped his tongue in between Shirabu's parted lips, sliding it along his, and Shirabu couldn't help the low moan that escaped. He closed his eyes and started kissing back aggressively, trying to gain dominance in this heated kiss, but Semi could only smirked inwardly, moving his mouth and tongue expertly against the other man until he felt the grip on his arms tightening and short gasps escaping the lawyer.

They broke apart some time later, gasping for breath. Semi could see the glazed look in Shirabu's eyes and the tinges of pink decorating his cheeks and ears. His lips were swollen and coated with saliva and Semi felt a sense of achievement in the fact that he was the one who made this usually impassive man like this. Neither said anything for a moment, both trying to calm their breaths. Then, as though coming to his senses, Shirabu released his knuckle-white grip from Semi's arms and shoved the detective away.

Semi stumbled, shooting a hand out to grip onto the handrail. He shot the lawyer a dirty look which the lawyer reciprocated. Shirabu wiped his lips with the back of his hand, lips twisted in a grimace. Semi felt mildly offended by the gesture.

"Don’t act like you don't like it," he huffed out, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Semi-san," Shirabu addressed him by name for the first time today. His expression has gone back to its neutral state. "There won't be a next time."

Semi scoffed, eyeing the young lawyer with a twist of his lips. "That should be my line," he muttered, looking away. He heard the door open and turned to find Shirabu standing there, eyes staring ahead.

"I... Don't know what it is you want from me," The lawyer started and Semi turned his full attention to him. "But last night was clearly a mistake." He turned to face Semi fully. "I clearly have no feelings towards you."

There was an unfamiliar pressure in Semi's chest at those words. Semi couldn't help but furrowed his eyebrows, his lips pulled to a snarl. "You liar," he spat out, his fingers digging into his own skin although he add no attempts to move towards Shirabu.

The lawyer watched him with detached interest, his grey eyes boring straight into Semi's. He turned away after a moment, opening the door to let himself out.

"Say what you want," he finally said just as the door slammed shut, leaving the detective alone at the stairs landing.

Semi let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding. He couldn't understand the stabbing pain in his chest nor heaviness at the bottom of the stomach. Why was he so affected by what the shithead had said? Didn't Semi disliked him just as much as he disliked him? He let his hands down to his sides shaking it slightly as his mind drifted to the events of last night.

He remembered the sweaty pale skin trembling under his touch, the staccato breathing in time with his thrusts, the way Shirabu's voice rose higher and higher as he chased for his completion.

He then remembered the faint murmurings from the sleeping lawyer beside him. And how upon coming closer, realised those murmurings were nothing more than Ushijima’s name laced with longing.

"Liar," Semi whispered weakly, the pit of his stomach growing even heavier.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"The number you have dialled is not avail--"_

_"Fuck."_

 

 

 

 


End file.
